


I Hate Gardening But I Love George

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: While gardening with George, Ringo gets distracted.





	I Hate Gardening But I Love George

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had, enjoy.

George and Ringo were out gardening, this had become quite an activity for them. They both loved it... well sort off. George loved it, it was the one thing that truly made him feel at peace with himself and with the world.

However Ringo wasn't much of a fan of it, George knew that and had even told Ringo that he doesn't need to do it, if he didn't like it.

Sure George loves the idea of having Ringo by his side, planting flowers and such but not if Ringo didn't like it.

George wouldn't want Ringo to do something with him that he didn't like, even if he, himself didn't like it.

George wouldn't want Ringo to do something with him that he didn't like just to make George happy.

But that's the thing, Ringo will do things with those that are close to him, even if he, himself didn't like it.

That was Ringo's best quality, how he would do something with you that he didn't like, just to make you happy.

That was what George loved about Ringo, he was a real sweetheart.

Getting the things they needed to start their morning of gardening. Both George and Ringo when to their separate corners, water and shovels in hands.

They smiled at each other as they turned their backs to each other. Both then kneel down, putting their gloves on.

"Ringo" said George

Ringo then turned over, locking eyes with George, who had a big radiant smile on his face.

"Thank you" said George

"Your welcome" said Ringo

"No, no... really I know that you don't like gardening but I really appreciate you doing this with me" said George

"Of cause, it's worth it just to see you... here where I know your at your most happy" said Ringo

"Thank you, really" said George as he smiled at Ringo.

Ringo returned the gesture before turning over to focus on his work.

Ringo was working on a garden bed, some of the flowers needed watering and some weeding needed to be done.

Ringo did complain a little and struggled to get rid of the weeds, George offered to help but Ringo refused his help.

Ringo was quite a confident gardener by now and it was all thanks to George.

Meanwhile George was attending to his garden bed, he had planted them only a week before.

Feeling pleased with himself, when the flowers turned out as beautiful as he hoped.

As George was doing this, Ringo was feeding the flowers, watering them as they were in much need.

Just then Ringo remembered the time where George was sadden by one of his beloved plants dying.

Ringo was off cause empathic, he hated seeing George sad but Ringo couldn't understand why George felt so strongly about flowers. They can't talk or walk, yet they can feel and are living.

It was George's spiritual side that started to rub off on him.

These flowers are important, so important and now that Ringo is older, he understands it.

Ringo then slowly turned his head around, looking over his shoulder as George continued to work away.

Ringo smiled just watching George doing what he loves, seeing George in his little haven and being apart of it too.

Ringo carefully observed as George continuously watered the plants.

Letting his eyes run over all over George's skinny and lean body, a feeling came over Ringo, something he couldn't explain.

Little did he know George caught him off guard, George held a flower close to his face, just underneath his nose, inhaling the sweet smell.

George had a rather innocent look in his eyes, his cheeks appeared blushed. That lovely sight alone, drove Ringo wild.

While Ringo isn't much of a gardener, he wouldn't trade the sight of George sitting among flowers for anything in the world.

George gave him a shy smile and Ringo nervously turned around, feeling a little embarrassed that George caught him out.

Ringo turned around again, gazing at George he was reminded of the time when he and George were younger. The small apartment they used to share, where George use to plant flowers, not much has changed.

George is still as young and beautiful as he was, that will never change, Ringo knows that.

George caught Ringo again, he giggled lightly as he could see Ringo's cheeks begin to blush and he seem to be holding back a wow.

Ringo was so distracted that he was overpouring the water into a nearby flower pot.

"Shit" Ringo muttered underneath his breath. George laughed at that.

George then crawled over to Ringo to help him.

"I'm sorry" said Ringo

"Hey it's fine, accidents happen" George winked and moved a little closer to him.

Just then George lifted up but slipped over the water that Ringo had poured on the ground, tripping backwards.

George landed on his butt and hands, by accident. George's legs were spread open too. Giving Ringo quite a view, Ringo felt aroused but not in a sexual way.

The view of George laying in front of him with his legs wide open, made an even more beautiful and inviting sight.

Ringo wanted nothing more then to lay in between George's legs, and just touch and kiss him.

But he was married, George was married and he shouldn't be having these thoughts, they were impure for that reason alone. But he couldn't control himself.

George then crawled back over to his garden bed, letting Ringo know that he was okay, while doing this.

George was no fool, he knew that Ringo was eyeing him off ever since they started and so he wanted to tease him.

Seeing Ringo at the corner of his eye, George undid a few buttons and flicked his hair to the side, while doing this.

George turned over to look at Ringo again, he bit his lip and reached his hand out to Ringo.

Taking George's hand into his own, he slowly crawled over to him, where they approached an empty garden pot.

Which was filled with soil, Ringo observed that George held two seeds in his hand.

"Would you help me plant these seeds?" George asked.

Ringo was taken back by that, George needing help to plant a flower? But then Ringo realized that George had caught him out and that's probably the reason why.

"Sure" said Ringo

"Move behind me" said George

Ringo did just that as he crawl behind George, the younger man handed some water over to Ringo.

In which Ringo poured into the soil, placing it down, Ringo wrapped his arms around George's middle.

A feeling came over Ringo as he buried his nose into George's hair, inhaling the scent. George's heart started to beat faster, he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"I just want to feel you" said Ringo

George didn't say a word, just nodding in reply.

Ringo ran his hands all over George's body, running his hands all over George's chest, he slowed down and caress George's stomach, thighs and hips.

He didn't touch George inappropriately, though he started to feel that there was another part of him becoming aroused.

He remembered the times where they used to be intimate. He wanted nothing more then to continue to caress George innocently, in the hopes it leads to sex.

"I would take you to bed, right now but I can't..." said Ringo

"You still think about it?" George asked.

"All the time, I miss that side to you" said Ringo

That made George feel very sad yet happy at the same time.

"Plant these" said George

Ringo nodded as he placed George's hand in his own, together they placed the two seeds into the soil.

Ringo hummed happily, now this is how to enjoy gardening. But it was more then that, it was helping to create life, planting and watching it grow.

How George would always want Ringo to do this with him.

Once the seeds were placed, using a shovel they covered the seeds.

Ringo placed his head on George's shoulder with his arms still wrapped tightly around George's middle.

"So what's so special about this flower then?" Ringo asked

"It's our flower, the one we planted together" said George

"Really?" Ringo asked

"Yes, it just seems right" said George

George then turned around to face Ringo, there was silence between the two. It was very quiet, the only thing they could hear is each other's breathing.

Ringo then leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on George's lips, George pulled away but not in rejection.

However Ringo thought George had rejected him, rubbing his hand against Ringo's shoulder.

George then laid on his back, spreading his legs open and looking at Ringo with his intense dark brown eyes.

"God..." Ringo moaned

As he crawled over George, looking down at him, he leaned down and placed a kiss on George's lips.

This time a lot more passionate as George opened his mouth up and began to allow Ringo in, playing with each other's tongues.

George then wrapped his legs around Ringo's waist bringing him closer, the kiss lasted for quite some time.

Only parting lips for a few seconds for much needed air, before going back in again.

After that they laid down, still wearing clothes.

Ringo couldn't bring himself and neither could George to let it go any further then that.

Even if they wanted to, they couldn't. But this was enough for them as they held hands underneath the warm sun with the many smells of the flowers around them.

"Richie" 

"Georgie"


End file.
